Another Day
by H.C.G
Summary: Because all in all its just another day in our lives. A collection of one shots.
1. Strangers in the Night

Disclaimer: South Park-Matt & Trey, Strangers In The Night by Cake.

A/N: Random stories that popped into my head, this one based on Cake's Strangers In The Night, Cultural Anthropology is based from my most recent semester. It was an awesome class and my teacher was cool. Also all our test were take home which was awesome. Enjoy!

I listened as the last song fades and the next one starts up. I stop what I'm doing and listen to the first line of the song. _"Strangers in the night exchanging glances..."_ Heh where does Stan find this stuff? He definitely has a wide range of taste in music. I sway my pencil in rhythm with the music. This is a sappy love song but as I listen, the more I like it. The next few lines describe perfectly how we became a couple_ "When we said our first hello, Little did we know, Love was just a glance away"_. Those words just stunned me for a moment and I'm silent.

What a day that was when we admitted we loved each other. I think it had been a good month after we graduated high school, we had been glad it was finally over and we were heading to the same college in the fall. We were hanging out at the park playing football and just having fun, after a few good hours we just hung around and talked for a while. As it was almost sunset, I caught out the corner of my eye Stan fidgeting, so I asked him what he wanted and he told me that he had loved me. My heart leapt and was rapidly beating and I said to him I had loved him back and we've been together ever since. 'Come on, Kyle focus you gotta finish this test for Cultural Anthropology' I yell to myself. Yet, I can't focus cause this song is just holding my attention. I should take a break, go see what Stan's doing.

I mingle my way into the kitchen just as I hear a string of verbal abuses to whatever Stan's doing. 'Stan' I ask but am ignored. I step closer to him and wrap my arms around him. He stops what he's doing and turns to look at me and smiles. 'I love that smile' I muse. Back to the task at hand, I ask Stan what's going on in here. He tells me that he was making a snack of some fruit but some had gone bad in the fridge so he put it in garbage disposal and apparently it didn't agree with him. I look into the sink and there's a nice big red gooey mess decorating the sink. "Stan, it's nothing to get upset over, these things happen" I tell him. "Alright" Stan said and started to clean the mess out of the sink. Shaking my head at Stan's antics, I walk back into the other room where my work is laid out. Settling back down into my seat, and gathering my work I listen to the last few lines of the song:

"_Ever since that night we've been together._

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever._

_It turned out so right,_

_For strangers in the night."_

One thing for sure is that it definitely did turn out right.


	2. Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own SP or any related characters. Nor do I own any reference to the movie The Graduate. I just really enjoy that movie and the song .

Today was the day, that one day every little girl dreams of. The flowers, the dress, the guests, and spending it with that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Today was Wendy's perfect day; she and her longtime love Stanley Marsh were tying the knot. Of course in the past she hurt his heart a few times and he had been devastated. Wendy still couldn't believe she was getting married at twenty six, where had all those years gone? It feels like only yesterday she had been proposed too. She could remember it so vividly, Stan had decided one night to take her to one of her favorite restaurants for a nice meal out, and it was a cute little Italian bistro not far from their apartment they shared, Stan had gone all out to make it the perfect evening and just before dessert had come, Stan did the proposal. What a night that had been.

Sitting now in her dressing room at the hotel they decided to hold the ceremony at, she added the finishing touches. She wore a simple but elegant dress that flared out a bit at the bottom, it was a champagne color. She also wore a simple headband veil with her hair in a curled up do and a simple gold chain with a tiny star and moon. Putting on the final touches she headed out. Arriving at the room where the ceremony was being held, Wendy hears the song begin to play and watched her bridal party go in while waiting for her father outside those doors waiting for her father to take her in.

'This is it, I can' believe it' she thought to herself.

"Wendy?" someone spoke behind her.

"Yes" thinking it was her father to walk her down the aisle, turning around she comes face to face with Eric Cartman.

"Eric, what are you doing out here?" Wendy asked wondering why one of Stan's groomsmen is out here talking to her. "I need to tell you something" Taking a deep breath he begins.

"Wendy, we've known each other for years and in those times we had been at each other's throats but also in those years I've developed a respect for you. I've seen you toss Stan aside and crush his heart but he always managed to get y ou back. Remember our debate when we were younger and we did the quadruple stuffs with our Oreos as well as when I took some form of charge even though you yelled at me"

"Yeah, I do but why are you telling me this now?"

Shuffling his weight from foot to foot "It's because all those memories and moments, spark something inside of me"

"Wendy, there's only one way I can say this and that is I love you. I've always had since our younger days. You ever hear someone tell you 'he picks on you because he likes you'; well I can say that is true in my case."

"You… you love me?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do Wendy" He nodded in reply.

'What do I do, what do I do, I don't know what to do. Take a deep breath, collect your thoughts and think about what's going on. I love Stan; he's the one I want to be with, right? Yes, we have so much history together, but so do I with Cartman. What should I do?'=2 0thought Wendy having an inner conflict with her thoughts.

During her inner monologue, Cartman just looked at her wondering what Wendy's final answer would be. "Wendy? I know this is a lot to take in right before your wedding, but I needed to get it off my chest. Whatever you say, I won't be upset but would like us to remain friends."

In the next moment Eric Cartman didn't know what happened except he was kissed and being led out by Wendy and the two were on the next train to the next closest destination. Wendy turned to him and flashed a smile giving him another peck on the lips as well. All he could say was I love you

However the rest of the wedding party wasn't too impressed with the missing bride and kind of unnoticeable missing groomsman especially the groom. "What, why, who, how?" Stan kept muttering to himself. Kyle tried to help calm his best friend down but nothing helped. Both families didn't know what to do, would they hear from the bride, what should we do about the reception, we shouldn't let it go to waste and many other questions arose.

Standing a bit off to the side Kenny watched the commotion with a smirk on his face. Looking at everyone present he whispers quietly "Hot damn, he actually did it."


	3. Karaoke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Otherwise I'd have a decent amount of money.

AN: If your not sure where this little confession of the song comes from, I suggest watching Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut.

It had been a long week of cramming and staying up late studying, for a group of four boys. They took their finals and now were in a bar celebrating now that they were over for now. An hour within arriving at the place, the four were all quite tipsy. Out of the corner of Kyle's eye, he noticed that this Saturday was karaoke night, which was posted on a flyer on the wall. Sneaking his way over to the sign up sheet, once he's over there, he starts browsing through the songs they have to offer, and after turning a few more pages he finds the perfect song and knowing exactly who should sing it. He made his way back to his friends and together they watched various people in various states of drunkenness go up and sing songs that you would only sing if you were drunk or in the safety of your own home. After a good amount of people who went up, the emcee went to the microphone to announce the next person.

"Next on our list of performers tonight is Eric Cartman, let's give him a round of applause"

"AY! Which one of you guys did this?" he grumbled getting up and made his way towards the stage. 'I'm going to make those guys pay' he thought once he grabbed the mic and could only imagine the song that was chosen for him. Looking over the crowd and glaring at his friends who just giggled and waved while the song was being prepared. He was so glad he was buzzed and wouldn't care less that he had to sing. Pretty soon the opening bars of a _**very**_familiar song started to play. It was the one song that he knows once it begins he has to sing the entire song. That song was _Come Sail Away _by Styx. As he started to sing the words to the song, he looked at the crowd for his friends and to the one person who would remember something like this. That person was Kyle.

As he really got into the song, he found a second mic and walked over to their table and placed it in Kyle's hands. Kyle figured 'Ah, what the hell, everyone's having a good time and their all drunk anyway'. He joined Cartman in singing the last few verses of the song:

"_I thought that they were angels, but to my surprise_

_They climbed aboard their starship and headed for the skies_

_Singing come sail away, come sail away_

_Come sail away with me"_


	4. Debate

Disclaimer: See chap 1. Enough said.

It had started out like any normal politics class until the teacher announced the class project: Debates. Wendy perked up her attention to focus on all the details until one little piece of information almost knocked her out of her seat. Her partner was someone she clashed with. He was one of the most conniving, self absorbed, racist, evil people she's known. He was the one who fed a kid his parents in a bowl of chili and now he was her partner. Eric Cartman was her partner for their debate project. It was that one day back in third grade all over again, when the class debated over the flag. Somehow either faith decided to be funny and stick them together or her teacher was just plain cruel.  
Listening to the rest of the partner's, Wendy could only imagine what topic her and Cartman were stuck with. The teacher proceeded to give the students their topics, some to her were interesting since she never really considered some of those arguments. Some of the topics were classics like capitalism vs. socialism, abstinence while others were civil disobedience, Antarctic exploitation, ads do more harm than good, bribery/corruption and assassination of a dictator. Finally hearing her name she looked at the teacher as he announced " Wendy and Eric, your topic is the English Language Spelling Reform". Now that definitely one she never really thought about. However this was gonna be one hell of a research session.  
"Alright class, you have your partners and topics. I suggest using the rest of the class to plan out your project with your partner." Grumbling the students put their desk together and started chatting about their topics.  
"Whatever ho, lets just get this over with"

"Fine, we each need to chose a side" Wendy said trying to take some control so they could at least get something done.

"The people that want to change it are just a bunch of freaking hippies"

"No they aren't, just see a logical solution to a logical problem that's become difficult to handle in recent years."

"Pfft whatever if these people are going to come over here, tell them to learn the language"

"How can you say that, don't you remember when you first had to learn the language when you were younger, how hard it was?"

"So?"

"It's just as difficult for them because their languages function differently than ours"

"They just need to learn it when they come over here, I don't care what they were taught wherever they came from"

"If were going to get a decent grade at least get some more valid points" Wendy said as she packed up her stuff and walked away just as the bell rang.

_The next day…_

"So did you get some more valid points besides the whole hippie angle?" Wendy asked.

"Yea, here" he said handing her a sheet of paper.

Looking over the paper she saw he had actually done some kind of research into their topic. _'Wow, he listened, this should be an interesting debate' _she thought. "Good job."

"eh, thanks but I still stand by my hippie point"

"Fine, but if you're gonna to mention that then do it as a last point"

"Alright, hoe"

"Okay class your projects are due at the end of this week so make sure you and your partners have your topics in check, you can leave now"

Days went by and pretty soon it was the end of the week, day of the class debates. Many of them went on quite well while others weren't very well planned. "We have just enough time for one more group, Wendy and Eric your up" The two head up and get setup.

"Our topic we are debating today is the English language spelling reform" Wendy started. "First some history and what our topic is generally about, it is about the English language and its difficulties to learn. Much of it is how hard it is to spell certain words or how various rules in spelling don't make sense.

"Some of the English language has roots in Latin and German and the way the vowels are pronounced changed through the years but spelling stayed behind. The argument is that spelling should be made easier and more logical." Cartman finished up. "As in every debate we the opponents each argued a side, Wendy arguing the Pros and me the Cons"

Wendy launched into her pro side arguments. "My first point in supporting this reform is how much of the English spelling doesn't make sense and how certain words have rules, many which don't even fit into those rules. Just like other languages are phonetically written and are spelled just the way they are heard. In this case, changing the language would modernize our spelling for the 21st century."

Cartman rebutted with the language and spelling carries part of our history and it's culture so much of those roots make English a vast language so the words would end up easier but harder to comprehend.

Their debate went on like this until the very last closing arguments and what kind of motions would be taken. After the twos last remaining comments, they each brought up their own opinions on the issue, Wendy's being she agreed that some of it should be changed and how it would help future generations. Cartman's opinion on the other hand was more outlandish and mostly what was to be expected of him. He said "If these people are going to come here from wherever, then they need to learn our language, the people that are in favor of this are a bunch of hippies and screw you guys, I'm going home." After making that remark he did just that.


	5. Drive

Disclaimer: See Chap 1. R&R please though =)

_Changing landscapes, the rousing chorus of yelling at your parents 'Are we there yet?' the constant thoughts that appear out of nowhere on a road trip and trying to keep yourself busy. Those were the best times. _My favorite had always been the random thoughts because I'd end up thinking about something funny. Just the joy of driving excites me, driving down an open road, the freedom exhilarates me. Coming from me that means a lot. I've been through quite a lot in my life, well me and everyone I know but when I was finally able to drive, it was a great feeling. It meant I could do the things I wanted when I wanted too. I was free.

At this very moment I'm driving with my friends to the timeshare resort in Aspen that our parents had been manipulated into getting when we were little. I didn't think that actually kept it but when we all got home for winter break they'd surprised us with that gift. I know when we were there we told our parents we didn't want to go back but it's changed. A few years ago the people around Aspen had enough of the timeshare company that ran the resort and ran them out of town, someone else bought the place and things have gone much better.

For the most part the ride is going smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary, someone's sleeping, eating, fiddling with the radio all the usual on goings that go on during a road trip. I'm just taking in my focus in the road ahead of me and the changing landscape even though it does look the same at home but it's still kind of nice to see it somewhere else. However, that peace wouldn't last long, we've been in the car for quite a while, I wanted to get a good amount of driving done before we took a break. A snore erupts from the backseat and the sleeper is punched in the arm and a shout of 'AY!' occurs. The puncher laughs and decides to ask "Are we there yet?" in a sing song voice. _Figures, I was wondering when I'd feel like the parent answering a kid. _I put on my best adult voice. "No, were not there yet? We'll stop for a break in a little bit all right?" His reply was "Okay, whatever you say dad" dragging out the dad part. I just laughed continuing on our way.


	6. Apples

Disclaimer: See chap 1.

R&R

It's been a week since the Majorine incident for Butters. After much convincing his parents finally believed him that he was their son. Butters had been enjoying a relaxing day playing outside.

"Lu lu I've got some apples and you got some too" he sang happily. As he continues playing he doesn't see who comes running up to him.

"Butters, Butters" Looking up at his name being called he see Cartman standing there decked out in of his many outfits, the one he had on looked like the one he wore when Butters had filmed him singing Britney Spears and dancing with the Justin Timberlake cutout and a portable stereo.

"Wah, Eric, what are you doing here?"

"C'mon I need your help, you still have your Majorine stuff?"

"What, why?"

"No time, we'll pick something up on the way" Cartman grabs Butters hand and drags him off.

Pretty soon they were standing outside the newly remodeled and under new management Peppermint Hippo in their outfits. Cartman in his Britney getup and Butters as Majorine in a newer outfit than the one he had originally.

"E-eric what are we doing here?"

"We're going to get jobs here."

"Why?"

"Because, it's easy money"

"I really don't think we should be doing this, won't we get into trouble?"

"As guys yes, but if were dressed like chicks no"

"Why do you need me?"

"So we can double our money, isn't there something you wanted for Christmas but didn't get? If we do this we'll get enough money by the end of the week to get that item"

"But Eric I'm happy with what I got, my birthday is in a few months and I've been doing chores to get my allowance."

"Just come on Butters." Cartman grabbed his hand and dragged him in.

Since the first owners had been killed from the boys adventure as junior detectives, there was a new manager. He was a guy about forty a bit overweight, with slick hair and a leech like smile. Eyeing up the two boys in their disguises "Hey, what are two cuties like you doing here?"

"We're here to audition for a job?"

"Oh yea then follow me to my office and we'll see what you can do" The two follow to the office.

"Alright let's see what you gals got."

"Were a double act, dancing and singing"

"Okay, begin" Cartman puts the stereo down and presses play "Just follow my lead", a very familiar tune begins it's Lady Gaga's Poker Face. He starts to sing and dance and Butters just follows his dancing lead. Butters also added on some of the moves he learned from the other girls at the sleep over. The song finished and the owner regards them.

"Very nice girls, what are you names"

"I'm Candy and this is Majorine but you can also call her Marji" Cartman said. "So do we get the job?"

"Yes, you do, when can you start?"

"Anytime"

"Let me check the schedule" He goes to pull it out and look it over" You're in luck, I have an opening tonight around 7:30, how's that sound?"

"Fantastic, we'll be here"

"But E-" Cartman nudges him and he stops.

"Thank you sir, we will see you tonight" The two leave.

"We did it, we'll be rich in no time"

"I'm not quite sure about this"

It's about six fourty five and once again Cartman and Butters are back at the Peppermint Hippo backstage getting ready with everyone else. After the two left earlier the two headed back to Cartman's house to add to their outfits and practice their act. Pretty soon it was almost time for them to go on. The manager had gone out to introduce them and their act.

"Welcome all, we have a new act for you tonight, here are the Poisonous Femmes: Candy and Marji" Cartman and Buters walk out and take their places on stage.

"Hi guys how are you all doing tonight?" Candy asked in a flirtatious voice. There were a few cheers and hollers but a lot of them had been directed to Butters 'Majorine' but since most of the people were drunk it didn't matter. Taking their cues Britney's Toxic starts to play and begin their act. It was just like their audition but with some pieces added in. The song ends and there are cheers and applause from the drunken crowd. The manager comes out and takes over the mic "Seems like you fellows enjoyed our new act and these two lovely ladies appreciate you coming out."

"We did it! We did it!" Cartman said dancing around.

"Yea, we did but I don't think we should continue, we may get caught sooner or later."

"It's fine, we'll get our money and then we get whatever we want"

"I'm not sure about this, I don't want to keep dressing up like a girl."

"Butters, get over it."

"There you girls are, what a great show!" The manager said "Here's your pay for tonight" handing them each a hundred dollars. " See you gals later."

"Wow a hundred dollars each" Butters stated looking at the cash in his hand.

"Yes, yes , yes, if were getting a hundred dollars each a night and by Saturday we'll have about five hundred dollars between the two of us and if we put that money together we'll have a thousand. So will you stay on?" Cartman pleaded.

Butters thought for a second, making up his mind "No, I'm s-sorry I didn't even want to be dragged into this, sure I got a hundred dollars but don't you think I've been through enough in the last few weeks, I'm drawing the line here and going home before getting grounded" After his answer he walked out to go home leaving Cartman just standing there yelling "Fine be that way! I don't need you!"


	7. Taco CD

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

This relates to the chapter Drive

What an awesome vacation. Our parents finally did something right for once. It was way better than when we came here when we were younger. Everyone enjoyed themselves. We're back in my car heading home. The car ride home is pretty similar to the ride coming here. However, the radio signal sucks.

"Hey, how about one of you guys hand me a cd? The binder's on the floor in the back." I ask. Hearing rustling after about ten minutes, a cd was finally handed over. Kenny, who manages to sneak his way into the shotgun seat took it and started to put it in the player.

Quickly, I glance over to see what was picked; it was a unlabeled burned cd. 'Oh, I must've missed that one, oh well we'll find out what's on it in a few minutes.' I thought.

After the cd finished prepping itself in the player, a familiar tune begins to play

**"Burrito. Taco taco. Burrito. Taco. Taco taco.**

**Don't think that just because I got a lot of money**

**I'll give you taco-flavored kisses, honey!**

**Fulfill all your wishes with my taco-flavored kisses.**

**Taco taco. Burrito Burri...to. Taco taco."**

What the… I never got this… how'd it even get in there?

From two of four members sitting in the car there was giggling, another was smirking and the other was just confused.

The song finished up and the next one starts to play, I decide to speak up "So, who wants to input their thoughts on our current music selection?"

"It's funny, we saw how popular "she" got"

"Just go with it, it's keeping us entertained"

The next reply was spoken in an all too familiar accompanying voice "Aww Kyle, you still no like meee?"

"Knock it off Cartman"

"What?"

"You know exactly what you're doing"

"Which is?"

"Argh forget it, it's not worth it"


	8. Shirt

Disclaimer: See chap1 otherwise Don't Own. However I do get to own a copy of A Little Box of Butters.

AN: Hope everyone had a good holiday! As you can see this story was inspired by this FML: **Today, I was in a store with my dad. He completely lost his temper and began yelling at the store owners. For some reason, he then removed his shirt in protest. **I saw it a day ago and thought it was perfect. Can you imagine Randy doing something like that because I definitely can. Enjoy.

It was another annual shopping trip for his mom with his dad. Stan usually preferred to pick out his gift to his mother by himself since hid dad always ended up doing something embarrassing.

"So Stan, do you know what your getting your mother?"

"Yea, dad."

"Aw man really, cause I have no idea what to get her"

"She told you what she wants when you asked her the other day"

"I did?"

With a sigh and a pinch Stan replied "Yes you did. She wants a scarf, lotion set, a coat, a blue sweater."

"Oh cool, where do we head first?"

"We can head to Casey's, they'll have everything" The two head off in the direction of the store.

In Casey's

"Alright Stan, here's some extra cash for your gift. I'll meet you by the scarves."

"Okay." The two parted ways with Randy heading for the coats and Stan towards the jewelry counter to pick out his gift.

After picking out a gift, which was a watch, he was about to pay for it when he heard yelling and screaming.

'That better not be him' he thought. Telling the cashier he would be back to make his purchase, he went to investigate. He reached the area where his dad had headed to first only to find his dad yelling and screaming at the store owners about not having a specific color of a coat he wanted to get for his mother. Stan stood there watching him yell and throw a fit in front of everyone while the owners tried to calm him down before calling security. "Aw goddamn it!"

In the process of trying to calm a yelling Randy, he manages to take his shirt off as well. Once security gets a hold of Randy, Stan goes over. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Getting a gift for your mother, I wanted to get her that one coat over there which I had my eye on but someone picked it up and it was the last one! I kinda got into a fight with that other person who got the coat"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stan replies walking away to continue getting his gift.


End file.
